


The Lamb

by chaosu



Series: Random Drabbles [19]
Category: Bleach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 13:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7936795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosu/pseuds/chaosu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was her choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lamb

Characters: Neliel tu Oderschvank, Nnoitra Gilga

* * *

 

It couldn't be anything else, that she already knew. She already accepted that it would never be anything else. There was no room for any other conclusion. There was only one way... and it would be the destruction of one of them.

She wasn't sure if he knew what was their destiny, but whether he did or did not, she knew what were the paths that were available to them, and unfortunately, to her utter horror, there could never be a compromise.

It was the corruption of her, or the salvation of him, winner-takes-it-all scheme. It couldn't be both.

And she chose for him. She did not know if it was a selfish choice, nor if it even as the right one. She didn't know, and she didn't care. She chose for him, because she cannot destroy him. She cannot destroy the being that she loved, because to save him is to destroy him. That's why she must be gone. That's why she chose for him. She will allow him to destroy her.

She smiled softly. He didn't realize what was going to happen. He wouldn't know until he swings the last blow. And when he does, she shook her head. Do not think about it. He will not be saved because of your death, she thought harshly, as she took her flaming sword. He will choose his own path, walking it alone without you and you will welcome it, she thought to herself.

Twistedly, though, she hoped that he will not be saved, that he will stay the same, because now, she isn't fighting for his salvation but for him to stay the way he is. Her steps faltered slightly. She was being selfish, she realized. She sighed, she can be selfish every once in a while, right?

It was already decided. She had chosen, chosen for them both. It will be the destruction, the corruption of her. Yes, she thought bitterly, she will be the lamb that will be slaughtered.


End file.
